Space Police Officer (Space Police Log)
The Space Police Officer is an experienced Space Police officer who often finds himself attacked by the Black Hole Gang. Biography For about thirteen solar cycles, the Space Police Officer protected Sector 6 from space criminals. He often writes or videotapes his experiences through his Space Police Log. In June 2009, the Space Police Officer caught a glimpse of Squidman fleeing after vandalizing a wall by writing the graffiti "P-Squiddy Rules!" However, he suspected that the Black Hole Gang was up to far more than just graffiti when a Classic Space statue disappeared. "Snake", a member of the Black Hole Gang, was arrested and held in the Sector 6 Precinct, so the Space Police Officer went to interrogate him. However, Snake refused to say anything, frustrating the officer. However, suddenly the ceiling began to collapse, and the Space Police Officer was knocked out by a falling LEGO Brick. When he woke up, Snake was gone, and from security camera footage, it was revealed that Squidman was responsible for the collapsing ceiling. One month later, while flying a Space Police VX-Falcon, the Space Police Officer spotted a Skull Twin at Jo-Co's Diner trying to move some stolen gold. He quickly arrested the Skull Twin and locked him up in the pod in the back of the VX-Falcon. However, the officer found himself pursued through Sector 6 City by the other Skull Twin in the Skull Interceptor. The Skull Interceptor's rockets breached the pod, freeing the arrested Skull Twin and damaging the VX-Falcon. Out of control, the Space Police Officer's VX-Falcon crashed through a wall (the same wall that Squidman vandalized in June), the Red Dwarf Ice Cream stand, a U.F.O. Alien's farm, and Squidman's laundry before finally coming to a stop. The Skull Twins arrived in the Wrecker with a stolen Space Police laser cannon, which they used to deconstruct the VX-Falcon. Before they could kill the Space Police Officer, more Space Police and a K-9 Bot arrived, and the Skull Twins fled. In early August, the Space Police Officer and a night squad went to Jo-Co's Diner to have breakfast. They discussed the recent activity of the Black Hole Gang. After they gave their breakfast order to a waitress, Kranxx sneaked into the restaurant disguised as a waiter and placed a time bomb on their table. The explosive badly damaged the diner, but the Space Police were unhurt. Kranxx, meanwhile, was buried under a mountain of food and arrested. Later that month, the Space Police Officer rode a Space Police Raptor to the Sector 6 Precinct for a Central Precinct Briefing. However, on the way he spotted what he thought to be a dead Minifig lying by a taxi. He took off his helmet and hopped off the Raptor to investigate, only to find it to be a dummy with the words "FOOLED YOU COPPER" on the torso. When he turned around, he saw Slizer wearing his helmet and speeding off on the Raptor. After much running, the officer arrived at Sector 6 Precinct and pointed out Slizer to the rest of the Space Police. He then joined in the chase to capture Slizer. The Space Police Officer and a fellow female officer traveled to the Red Dwarf Ice Cream stand, where reformed-criminal Frenzy was working. Suspecting Frenzy of gold theft, the Space Police Officer struck up a casual conversation with Frenzy while his partner checked around back. When they found the stolen gold, Frenzy tried to escape in his Hyper-Hopper only to crash into a Space Police XL SpaceFreighter. The SpaceFreighter destroyed the Red Dwarf Ice Cream stand and found the stolen gold safe while the two Space Police officers arrested Frenzy. An informant leaked information to the Space Police regarding a Black Hole Gang meeting held in Chaddy's Intergalactic Junk Yard. The Space Police Officer set up a trap by leaving an exposed Galactic Enforcer in the junkyard. Slizer, Squidman, Snake, and a Skull Twin took the bait, allowing them to be easily surrounded by the hidden Space Police. Slizer, Squidman, and the Skull Twin were taken into custody, but the Space Police Officer caught a glimpse of Snake getting away. Abilities and Traits The Space Police Officer is skilled and experienced, having protected Sector 6 for about thirteen years. However, at times he can act gullible, such as falling for Slizer's dummy trick, and cowardly, such as when at Jo-Co's Diner he simply screamed instead of trying to stop the explosion. Appearances *''Space Police Log 01: Interrogation'' *''Space Police Log 02: The Chase'' *''Space Police Log 03: Diner & Donuts'' *''Space Police Log 04: HQ Briefing'' *''Space Police Log 05: Ice Cream Stand'' *''Space Police Log 06: It's a Trap...'' Category:Characters Category:Minifigs